


Reflection

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Day 1, M/M, SNK Spoilers, armin tribute week 2018, like up to chapter 85, spoilers in the chapter 80s range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: He’d chase away all of those demons for his boyfriend until he was whole once more. No matter how many times or how long he had to he vowed that he would. He’d do anything for Armin.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in Armin Tribute Week. As usual, I'm later than ever. The rest of the prompts that I may or may not participate in will be late as well. :/
> 
> Unbetaed so I hope there aren't too many mistakes I missed.
> 
> Originally written for 24 June's Day 1 prompt: Reflection. Enjoy!

“What do you see when you look in the mirror, Armin?”

Armin stared at himself in the mirror. A strong, warm arm was wrapped around his waist. They’d been standing there for five minutes before the question popped. Truth be told Armin wasn’t quite sure anymore. He avoided the mirror as much as he could since they returned from Shiganshina a few weeks ago. He didn’t want to see himself looking back at him. He was always afraid that it was going to be someone else. That it was going to be Bertholdt screaming or a titan version of himself.

“I don’t know, Erwin,” Armin said softly. He shook his head and closed his eyes. “I  _ ate _ him. I… I’m a titan; a monster. I…”

“No, Armin. You’re not a monster and you’re certainly not a titan. You’re a  _ human _ . You’re a brave human, an incredibly smart, brave human at that.” Erwin pressed Armin closer to himself, leaning down and lightly pressing his nose into his hair. He smelled like freshly picked bellflowers.

“I don’t feel that way.”

Erwin picked his head up and rested his chin on top of Armin’s head. “You’re still healing,” he began. His hand traveled up to his chest where he found the younger’s steady heartbeat and he kissed the top of his head, “here and here. Your mind and heart say other things, but deep down they don’t believe you’re a monster just like I don’t believe you’re a monster. I—we almost lost you out there.” His voice caught. “I trusted Levi to make the right choice with the serum.”

Armin still felt the shifter lines on his face—sometimes able to see them when he wasn’t able to avoid the mirror in Erwin’s bathroom. He still felt like the heat was leaving his body like after he was taken from his titan. He placed his hand over Erwin’s and squeezed it. “I don’t know how I will see myself as anything different.”

“Let me help you when you need it. When you need a reminder on how much you mean to me and how incredible you are. In this world, we have to do all we can to survive. Even if it means eating the enemy to become a shifter. I would have had to do the same thing.” Though Erwin was used to getting called a monster already, would he have been able to handle the criticism if he got the serum? Would he have felt less than human like Armin felt?

“We both have scars from these battles,” Erwin spoke again. “Internal and external. No matter how hard those scars try to hold us back we need to keep moving forward. We need to keep fighting. Promise me you won’t give up . . . that you won’t let go.”

The face in the mirror started clouding up, but Armin didn’t tear his gaze away even as the tears started to fall. “I promise.” He swallowed thickly. “Please don’t leave me, Erwin.” His voice shook.

“I’ll never leave you. You know that,” Erwin whispered. He’d make sure to not let that happen. It almost did once. He’d do all he could to make sure he never had to leave his Armin behind. “Let’s go back to bed for a few more hours.”

Armin nodded and wiped his tears away. He took Erwin’s hand and the two went back to the bed. Erwin wrapped his arm around Armin and peppered soft kisses into his hair. Their battles weren’t over yet. They were far from it, but Erwin would do all he could when Armin’s reflections came back. He’d chase away all of those demons for his boyfriend until he was whole once more. No matter how many times or how long he had to he vowed that he would. He’d do anything for Armin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](https://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
